english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Corden
Henry Corden (January 6, 1920 – May 19, 2005) was a Canadian-born American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Fred Flintstone in Hanna Barbera cartoons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *Butch Cassidy (1973) - Additional Voices *CB Bears (1977) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Additional Voices *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1994) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *Jokebook (1982) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1964) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983) - Additional Voices *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1981) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The All New Superfriends Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965) - Additional Voices *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968) - Additional Voices *The Barkleys (1972) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1981) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1965) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) - Fred Flintstone *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Gang (1973) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Fred Flintstone 'Shorts' *No Man's Valley (1981) - Chief *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Fred Flintstone (ep4) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) - Fred Flintstone *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Fred Flintstone *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Fred Flintstone *Beetle Bailey (1989) - Sgt. Snorkel *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Fred Flintstone *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstone Kids: "Just Say No" (1988) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) - Fred Flintstone *The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) - Fred Flintstone *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Fred Flintstone *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Fred Flintstone Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Rappin' n' Rhymin' (1991) - Fred Flintstone 'TV Series' *The Weird Al Show (1997) - Fred Flintstone (ep8) 'TV Specials' *Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) - Fred Flintstone Video Games 'Video Games' *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Fred Flintstone Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1964-2000. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors